For military and law enforcement personal, an armed suspect may barricade themselves within a structure. The structure may be, for example, a vehicle, a building, or a house. Military and law enforcement personal may be required to use chemical agent to force the armed suspect to leave the barricaded structure and/or surrender. However, this requires individually inserting gas canisters that produce the chemical agent into the barricaded structure. This can require a large number of gas canisters to produce enough chemical agent to force the suspect to leave the barricaded structure and/or surrender.